What Could Have Been
by 13eyond13irthday
Summary: Just as Raito Yagami proclaims his win, the arrival of some unexpected guests make things difficult. LxLight/Raito. Rated T for Violence.
1. Unexpected Arrivals

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Death Note, just the idea for this Alternate Ending.**

_Just as planned._

"Well Near, looks like it's my--"

The door opened once more; this time slower than when Mikami had thrown it open in his haste to see his 'god'. Everyone stared in awe.

There in the doorway stood a tall man--or what would have been if he hadn't had a pronounced slouch. His raven hair was messy, and it seemed to fit him well. Under his dark eyes were bags, as if the man rarely slept, and hadn't for some time. Dressed in a simple quarter-sleeve white shirt and jeans, feet crammed into old beat up sneakers, he stood silently, surveying the room with his eyes. Behind this man stood two others; a blonde clad in leather, holding a chocolate bar, and a slightly shorter red-head with a cigarette perched between his lips.

As Raito looked around, he realised; No one was surprised but him as he had thought before. But why? His attention snapped back to the detective. "Ryuzaki--" He was cut off by the man's soft voice.

"It's a shame we couldn't have been friends, Raito-Kun." L's usual expressionless face had traces of the emotion called 'hurt'. Or, that's what it seemed to be.

"What were you saying, Raito?" Near's soft voice brought Raito's attention back to the albino boy.

"Nothing...I forgot."

With that, Near continued his explanation on why Raito was Kira. But Raito wasn't listening. His attention was on Ryuzaki; L.

Hadn't he died? Hadnt Rem--L had died in his arms! He watched it happen. This couldn't be real.

From then on, everything happened so fast. Emotions took over, and he found himself screaming about conspiracies.

And L stood there silently, his expression emotionless but his eyes showing he felt betrayed. It was...

Heartbreaking.

"That's right, I am Kira." Had those words really tumbled from his lips? Was he really reaching for the slip of Death Note kept hidden in his watch?

BANG!

The bullet burned through his wrist, still hot from Matsuda's gun. "MATSUDA! YOU IDIOT!" Blood spilled through the fingers of his other hand as he screamed at Matsuda. He'd write the name in his own blood.

BANG!

BANG!

Bleeding from the shoulder and side as the bullets ripped through him, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Kill him! I'm going to kill him!" Matsuda stood over him, finger squeezing the trigger. "Matsuda no!"

BANG!

Chips of concrete hit Raito's face as the bullet tore into the floor.

"MIKAMI HELP ME!" He screamed, trying to get up. It was then that Mikami panicked; stabbed himself with the pen in his hands and gave himself a fatal wound. While they were distracted, Raito slowly got to his feet, his blood loss making things come in and out of focus. Pulling open the large door, he made a break for it. He didn't know if anyone was following, and he didn't care. He wanted to get out of there.

L's face. It wouldn't leave his mind. The man had just stood there...hadn't even winced when he'd been shot. Raito Yagami ran as fast as he could, tripping occasionally, holding his shoulder, his dead arm swinging wildly.

Everything was blurry then clear again...over and over. He remembered walking down this street so many years ago. The top of his class and his whole life ahead of him. It was as if he saw his younger self walking towards him, paying no heed to what he would become.

A Monster.

A Serial Killer.

And a failure.

He was no god, and Raito knew this. The 'New World' he had tried to create was a lie.

Just like L's death had been a lie.

He'd soon made it to another building; He'd rest here.

"Ryuk?" He asked quietly, looking around. He had thought he heard Ryuk's voice.

"It's been Fun, Raito...Sure killed some time, didn't we?"

"Ryuk?" He blinked. "Where are you?"

"What you didn't know is that I would be the one writing your name in the Death Note."

Ryuk's voice was a mere mumble. What was he saying?

"You'll die here."

Raito layed on some stairs he had found. Just a rest, he told himself.

Only a rest.

**_Ba-Bump._**

Eyes widening as his heart gave one last painful beat, Raito realised what was happening.

Slowly his eyes closed, and he fought to keep them open.

"L..."

There the elder man stood, what seemed to be a sad smirk curling his lips. As if to say "I told you so."

The man moved forward, sitting beside Raito. "Shh...It's almost over, Raito-Kun. You can rest."

"I...Love you...L.."

"And I love you...Kira."

And the last thing Raito felt, was the pain in his chest, L's soft touch, and L's gentle lips against his. Kira was silenced forever.

--

**Beyond Birthday Note: Originally written for LxLight's Alternate Endings Contest on dA. x3 Sadly it didn't win.**


	2. Only a Dream?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. :3 You should know this.**

--

"AH!" Raito sat up, sweat beading upon his brow.

"Raito-kun!" L had jumped back so as not to have his head knocked by the younger male's. He looked concerned. "You're finally awake..." He frowned. "Did you have a nightmare?"

Raito nodded, clenching his teeth so as not to cry. What a nightmare it was.

"Wh-What day is it?"

"Raito-kun...? Are you alright?"

"I...L, please tell me what day it is."

"November Sixth, Two-thousand four."

Raito was confused for a moment. The day after L died? How much had he dreamed?

L nibbled on his thumb thoughtfully for a moment more before Raito hugged him close. "L..I have so much to tell you..."

"What is it, Raito-Kun?" The detective asked quietly, his voice soothing.

"Well I'm--"

"Shh..."L pressed a finger to Raito's lips. "I don't want to know. As far as I'm concerned, the Kira case is over."

**Beyond Birthday Note: Horray for a cheesy ending! 83**

**Again, this was written for LxLight's Alternate ending contest. I almost cried. x3**


End file.
